Alices' in Marie's Academy
by sakuramikan11
Summary: A collaboration between airaangel98 and MistAiry! Natsume has had enough of Gakuen Alice. Natsume takes Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka to escape. But when they're about to get caught, they enroll in Marie's Academy to lay low and hide from the security of Gakuen Alice. What happens when they're expected to cook with Ichigo, Makoto, Hanabusa and Andou?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This story is a collaboration between airaangel98 and MistAiry! We hope you all enjoy! :3

It was just another regular Saturday at Gakuen Alice. Mikan is on her way to Central Town to buy some howalons and Natsume is stalking her from the tree tops. All was normal...wait... Natsume is stalking Mikan?! Yes, our Kuro Neko decided the most practical self-use of his training was to stalk our cute little brunette.

Over the years, Mikan had become more popular. People became attracted to her bubbly personality and bright smile. She even had a fan club now. As if Ruka was not enough competition, he now had over half the middle school male division after the girl he had a crush on.

_'Damn. I thought I told this girl NOT to go to Central Town alone.'_

He jumped down the tree and was about to chase after her when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Kuro Neko."

Natsume turned around only to be faced with the one person he did not want to see; Persona.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here. Northern Forest at 9:00p.m." And with those words. Natsume mentally sighed in annoyance at the thought of another mission. He had already lost Mikan so he decided to just go back to his dorm to get ready for the mission.

...

"Has anyone see Natsume?" asked Mikan when she noticed he wasn't in the cafe for dinner.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him today" Ruka said.

"Baka. Why does it matter? You'll see him tomorrow any way." Hotaru stated.

"I guess you're right. See you guys later!"

As Mikan was getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but to have the strangest urge that something had happened to Natsume. She decided to go to the Sakura tree and see if he was there. When she got there, she saw Natsume leaning against the branch while holding his left arm and shaking. She noticed the blood and dirt that stained his clothes.

"NATSUME!"

Natsume looked at her with worried eyes. "Polka."

"Natsume what's wrong? We have to bandage your wound. Let's go to my room. I have a first aid kit."

While Mikan escorted him to her room he couldn't help but remember the words of Al, a top AAO agent.

_Flashback:_

_"You put up quite a fight Kuro Neko. I wonder if you would act this way if something happened to your little girl?"_

_"What did you do to Mikan__?__"_

_"Oh so you do like __her.__ She is quite a beautiful little thing, especially when he__r__long __hair is let down. I wonder how you would react if I was to do something to her right in front of you, and you couldn't do anything you save her?"_

_"You wouldn't dare! You take one step near Mikan, and I'll burn you alive!"_

_"Say all you want little Neko-kun but both of us know that I'm stronger than you. I suggest you enjoy you__r time__ with her while you can, cause I won't leave a gem like that alone for long." _

_E__nd of flashback _

Natsume gritted his teeth at that very thought. He knew that Al was much stronger than him but what worried him the most was the thought of what he would do to Mikan. He was tired of all the missions and the constant worrying. No. He was tired of Gakuen Alice. He wanted to get as far away from this place as he could.

"Natsume, are you ok?" Mikan's voice brought him back to reality as his crimson orbs met her hazel eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just sick of it all. Sick of missions, Persona, being an Alice, and of Gakuen Alice. I hate this place. It's just a prison designed to confine us because we have some stupid ability that the rest of society doesn't. I want to get out of this place. Mikan, I know there's a lot of stuff important to you here but I'm still going to ask you this. Will you escape from the academy with me?"

Mikan was surprised by Natsume's proposal. She never expected him to say something like that. "But what about Hotaru and Ruka-pyon?"

"We'll ask them to come with us, but I want you to come with me no matter what."

"Why me?"

As soon as she said that, there was a silence in the air.

"That's because... I like you. If I escape from here, there's no point if you aren't with me. I want you by my side Mikan. Now and forever." Natsume said while a deep blush over took his face. He didn't even attempt to hide it with his bangs. He wanted Mikan to see how serious he was and that he wasn't making it up.

Mikan was shocked by Natsume's sudden confession. She never in a million years thought the boy who was her long-time crush actually liked her back. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Natsume, you baka! If you're going to say something like that, don't tease me all the time and make me think the one I like hates me! You better not be lying or I'll kill you cause I'm going with you!"

Natsume was shocked that Mikan not only would escape with him, but also returned what he once thought of as his unrequited feelings. He captured her lips and passionately kissed her, wanting to make sure that he wasn't just dreaming. Her fists clenched around his shirt and she tensed for a moment but relaxed. When she kissed him back, he felt relieved and happy that he could now escape this hell with the girl who he loved the most.

The next day, Mikan and Natsume told Ruka and Hotaru. The two of them not wanting to leave their best friends alone, they decided to escape together.

When classes were over, they met up at the edge of the barrier. Mikan handed Hotaru a teleportation Alice Stone she had stolen and told her to transport everyone out as soon as she was able to nullify the barrier. Mikan placed her hand near the barrier and exerted all her nullification on it. Shocks of current struck across the barrier as Mikan struggled not to weaken the nullification. Finally, the barrier weakened and a hole appeared.

"Now Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she quickly grabbed Natsume's arm as Hotaru started to teleport away.

The academy officials had been alerted of the sudden disruption in the barrier and rushed to the scene to investigate. Soon, guards were sent out to retrieve the four. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Mikan ran through the streets of Tokyo, carefully avoiding any men dressed in all black suits wearing sunglasses. They stumbled upon a group of them ahead and believed they were trapped.

_'Crap. We just escaped! We can't go back there now. Who knows what they'll do.' though__t__ Natsume. _

"Look over there." whispered Mikan.

The group turned around and noticed a large group of students in front of a building. They decided to blend in with them for now in order to avoid attracting the attention of the guards. They followed the group of students inside and they noticed a sign that labeled the building as "St. Marie Academy". Once inside, Hotaru pulled out her computer and hacked the database to figure out where they were.

"It seems we are at a famous cooking school. So what do you guys want to do from here? I can enroll us here until we come up with another plan or we can keep on moving. Which one?"

The group decided to enroll in the academy as it seemed the safest option and it was quite far away from school. Using some connections she had with her sponsors, Hotaru was easily able to enroll them in a matter of minutes. They then heard a PA announcement for them to report to the head master's office. Hotaru explained how the headmaster was a friend/sponsor of hers, making it easy for her to enroll them all in the academy.

Once they arrived, they received their uniforms and Hotaru used one of her inventions to dress them. There were 3 girl uniforms, as well as the one male one...wait...3 female uniforms...

"Well, I sure as hell am not wearing that." Natsume pointed to the girl uniform and snatched the male uniform.

"I didn't expect you to." Hotaru nodded and pushed Ruka into the change room with the female uniform.

CLICK!

"IMAI!" shouted Ruka.

Apparently Hotaru had filled out Ruka's application indication he was a girl, therefore causing him to get a female uniform so Hotaru could take some photos of him. And with that, the gang's adventures at St. Marie Academy had begun!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there it's airaangel98. Sorry for the late update. As some of you may have heard, my partner Misty is extremely busy right now by we will both try to update whenever we can. Well here is the second chapter of Alice's at Marie's Academy! This chapter was written by MistAiry. Neither of us own Gakuen Alice or Yumerio Patissiere! Enjoy and review! :3

...

Natsume dragged Mikan and pulled her into the cooking classroom. Hotaru and Ruka slowly trailed behind.  
>"Ah. You must be the new students." A woman in glasses said. "I'm Ameya sensei."<br>"Hello." Mikan greeted cheerfully. All the students in the class started muttering to themselves.  
>"Well, I'll cut to the chase. We'll have to quickly test you to see what group you guys should be in." Ameya sensei explained. "Please head to that kitchen and each start making a simple cake of your choice to demonstrate your skills. Any ingredient you need will be in that fridge."<br>"Um… Okay." Ruka nodded and they all headed to the kitchen.  
>A girl with brown hair in two buns skipped to them. "Hi! I'm Ichigo." She introduced herself. "I'm in group A with, Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun and Kashino-kun. " She pointed to them.<br>"I'm Mikan. This is Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka." Mikan introduced.  
>"It's nice to meet you! Good luck! I can't wait to see what you guys make!" Ichigo encouraged sincerely.<br>"Thank you!" Mikan smiled and turned to the kitchen. "Boy are those guys good looking" she told Hotaru.

"They are known as the Sweet Princes. They are not only the top students at making sweets in the middle school, but they are also in the Top 10 of their year in academics."

'These boys would be good money magnets for me' Hotaru thought.

"A good cook and smart. It's every girl's dream guy" Mikan said in a 'dreamy like' state.

Natsume turned around and started to glare at the boys that he could almost boar a whole through their backs.  
>"Anyhow, what should we make?" Ruka asked while breaking the tension.<br>"I don't know anything about baking." Natsume picked up a spatula and glared at it.  
>"Why don't we make cupcakes? They're pretty easy and quick." Hotaru suggested emotionlessly.<br>"Good idea, Hotaru!" Mikan nodded. "We'll each have to make our own type though. What do you guy's want to make?"  
>"I'll make a plum cake." Hotaru said.<br>"I guess I'll make a chocolate cupcake?" Natsume frowned.  
>"Why not make a chocolate and cranberry cupcake? Those go pretty well together." Ruka suggested.<br>"Okay." Natsume shrugged.  
>"I'll make a simple vanilla cake with pear juice." Ruka started pulling out bowls and whisks.<br>"And I'll make a mandarin and lemon cake!" Mikan ran to the fridge to grab all of her ingredients.  
>Meanwhile on the other side of the kitchen, Group A was making fruit tarts.<br>"What do you think of them, Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa asked.  
>"They seem like really nice people! And I'm sure they'll make great cakes!" Ichigo replied as she whisked at her bowl of custard.<br>"They seem like amateurs." Kashino snorted.  
>"Don't be rude. That's interesting. That girl is using mandarins and lemons. It might taste slightly sour though." Andou noted.<br>"Can't she just add more sugar?" Ichigo asked.  
>"Idiot. Too much sugar will make the cake grainy." Kashino retorted at her.<br>On the other side of the kitchen, Natsume was boiling the cranberries until they were soft. He used his alice and made the pot heat up faster.  
>"Don't boil them too much." Ruka advised.<br>"Is this good enough?" Natsume asked.  
>"Probably. It looks pretty soft now."<br>Mikan squeezed the juice out of her mandarins and lemons. She whisked them into her batter and tasted it slightly. "Sour." She said, disappointed. She chewed her lip. "Oh, I know." She added some sweet cream and whisked it again.  
>Hotaru was cutting plums and squeezing the juice out of half of them. With the other half, she cut into tiny pieces and boiled them. Ruka stood next to her juicing his pears.<br>After about an hour, their cupcakes came out of the oven.  
>"Mmm." Mikan whiffed the cupcakes. She gave her frosting one last mix before swirling it onto her cupcakes.<br>"Sensei. We're done." Hotaru called out.  
>The entire class dropped what they were holding and rushed over to see their cupcakes.<br>"Let's see. I'll start with this one." Ameya-sensei pointed to Ruka's cupcake. She cut it delicately with her knife and put it into her mouth. She slowly savoured it and smiled. "Mm. That's very tasty. You used pear juice and an aloe frosting? That's very unique. I like it."  
>The entire class peered at the cupcake. It was decorated very well.<br>"Next. This one." Ameya-sensei pointed to Hotaru's cupcake. She took a bite and nodded again in approval. "A plum cupcake with a rum and raisin frosting? That's a very good combination. Juicing and boiling was a very good idea." She then walked over to Natsume's cupcake. She took a bite again. She smiled. "Cranberries and dark chocolate? That's delicious. It's not too bitter either because the red wine tanginess from the frosting repels it. It's almost worthy of Kashino's chocolate cakes."  
>Kashino looked at the cupcake curiously.<br>"Lastly…" Ameya sensei cut a piece from Mikan's cupcake and took a bite. She gasped in surprise. "That's delicious! It gives a sense of a tropical beach. I see you used mandarins and lemons but it's not too sour because you added….. sweet cream? And the mango frosting is a perfect balance of sweet and tangy. Excellent! You guys are almost worthy of being in group A!"  
>Mikan squealed excitedly.<br>"So, I'll put you in Group Pre-A. You'll start cooking with the rest of the class tomorrow. Class dismissed."  
>Mikan turned to Natsume. "You're a natural cook!"<br>Natsume snorted. "It was just sheer luck."  
>The class slowly left but group A walked up to them.<br>"Good job! That's amazing!" Ichigo congratulated them.  
>"It's nice to know that pretty faces are also pretty good patissieres!" Hanabusa winked.<br>Natsume pulled Mikan's hand. "Thanks, but I'm not into guys." Natsume replied.  
>Ichigo laughed. "Hey, can I try your cupcakes?"<br>"Sure." Ruka shrugged.  
>Everyone in group A tasted their cupcakes.<br>"It's good." Kashino raised his eyebrows at Natsume's cupcake. "Maybe next time temper the chocolate more evenly though. It's a little lumpy."  
>Natsume snarled and started to reply but Mikan pulled him back.<br>"Delicious! Good job guys!" Andou smiled.  
>"Thanks! I can't wait to start class tomorrow!" Mikan smiled.<br>Group A all left the class and they all sighed in relief.  
>"I hope we can blend in." Ruka sighed.<br>"Hopefully no one will find us here. Should we have used different names?" Mikan asked.  
>"Nah. Too late, anyways." Ruka pulled his rabbit out of his chef's hat and stroked him lovingly.<br>"When are we going to leave?" Natsume growled. "We can't stay here forever."  
>"I like this place though." Mikan pouted.<br>Natsume froze. He sighed. "Well. We can stay here for a while, I guess."  
>"Whipped." Ruka laughed.<br>"Totally whipped." Hotaru repeated. "Mikan's already got him by the leash."  
>"I am NOT whipped!" Natsume snarled at them.<p>

Misty and Aira: "You are SO whipped Natsume!"

Well that's it for now. Please follow us and review. Look forward to the next chapter!

"Misty signing out! "

"Aira taking off! :3"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, this is Aira. Misty has a very busy schedule so the majority of this story will now be written by me. We are now planning to also start up a Gakuen Alice one-shot series on this account. I will still update the story on this account. Well enjoy the next chapter and stay tuned for more updates on our upcoming one-shot series :3**

After their classes ended for the day, Mikan and the gang met with the headmaster so they could be assigned their dorms. Mikan and Hotaru were assigned as dorm mates, obviously leading to Ruka and Natsume sharing a dorm.

"Yata! I get to share a dorm with Hotaru! Now we can be together all the time!" shouted an excited Mikan.

"Baka. If you talk in your sleep, prepare to be shot by my new automated baka gun with a built in sensor so that it automatically aims and fires at any idiotic actions. I call it the Auto Baka Gun." said Hotaru with a blank face.

"As well, welcome the other newest edition to the Baka collection, the Baka Alarm. This alarm is programmed so that once it rings at the set timing, it will punch the person who pressed the snooze button until they awaken."

"Waaah! Hotaru you meanie!" cried Mikan.

"Oi Polka, shut up. You're making my ears bleed." Natsume stated alongside his annoyed expression.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI! YOU PEEKED!" shouted a volcanic erupting Mikan.

"I did not. You showed it to me little girl."

"NATSUME NO BAKA!" shouted an enraged Mikan.

"Natsume, we should get going. We still need to find our dorms and unpack before we can get ready for tomorrow." interrupted Ruka so he could end their ongoing augment.

"Hm." Natsume responded.

"Let's go find our dorm to Hotaru!" Mikan said with glee.

As they arrived at their dorm, Mikan was surprised to see Ichigo opening the door to the dorm room adjacent to theirs.

"Ichigo-chan" called out Mikan as she waved to her.

"Mikan-chan?! Oh my god! We're neighbours!" Ichigo stated "This is great!

"Ichigo-chan who are you taking too?" asked the person stepping out of their dorm.

"Ah great timing! Ichigo-chan, Hotaru-chan, meet my dorm mate and friend Rumi-chan"

"Nice to meet you!" Rumi said while extending out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Rumi-chan! Wow you have such pretty long hair." said Mikan.

"Thank you. Oh and you must be Hotaru-chan. Pleasure to meet you." Rumi-said, once again expending her hand out, only to have Hotaru nod her head in response. This cased Rumi to sweat drop.

"Anyhow we should go to head inside soon. It's almost curfew. Goodnight Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan! See you tomorrow." Ichigo waved as she started to enter her dorm.

"Goodnight Ichigo-chan and Rumi-chan!" Mikan waved before turning around and entering her dorm.

Meanwhile Ruka and Natsume had arrived at their dorm. To their surprise, their dorm was located adjacent from Kashino and Hanabusa's dorm, which was located beside Ando's dorm. However, unlike Mikan and Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka entered their dorm without greeting their neighbors.

The next day, the gang went to their new homeroom. Mikan was excited to meet her new classmates while Natsume dreaded the thought of the new fan girls. When he enter the classroom, his nightmare was realized once the girls caught a glance at his physique.

"Kya! He's so hot!

"He's almost on par with Kashino-sama!"

"I wonder if he's single?! "

Natsume groaned in detest of his new fan base."

_'Time to start selling those photos again. ' _Hotaru thought as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Hey isn't that girl with the brunette hair pretty cute?"

"Yeah . And look at those eyes. You could stare into those forever and still be captivated by them."

"And that hair. It look so silky. I want to touch it."

"Hey I wonder if she's single."

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Mikan said to Natsume while looking at the group of whispering guys in the back.

Natsume glared at the group but, they didn't notice his deadly stare.

"Alright class, settle down. These are our new transfer students. Please introduce yourself." instructed their homeroom teacher.

"I'm Nogi Ruka"

"Imai Hotaru"

"Hyuuga Natsume. " He said as he started to entwine his hand with Mikan's.

"She's Sakura Mikan. My girlfriend." He said as he rose their linked hands to show the class as he glared at the disappointed guys, giving them the "touch her and you die" look.

Mikan on the other hand was now staring at the floor as a deep blush overtook her face. She never thought Natsume could ever be so possessive yet, romantic at the same time.

"Ah, les jeunes l'amour." (Ah, young love) Madame Lenouir, their homeroom teacher said.

"What did she just say Natusme?" whispered a confused Mikan to Natsume.

Natsume just remained silent as he also did not know what language their teacher was speaking.

" Let's get started with the lesson. " madame said.

As the lesson progressed, Mikan listened to the teacher completely lost on what she was saying. Even our genius Kuro Neko had no idea of what was being taught. Well what would you expect when this was the first time either of them ever hear French?

"For homework, finish pages 34-36." the teacher stated right as the bell rung.

Natsume approached Ruka and saw him completing the homework with ease.

"Ruka how are you able to understand any of this?" Natsume asked.

"Oh that's because I'm half French. The French language is like a second nature to me. " Ruka said.

Meanwhile Mikan approached Hotaru's desk.

"Hotaru when did you learn French?" asked Mikan.

"I never did." stated Hotaru.

"Then how were you able to respond to the teacher's questions and do the homework?" asked a confused Mikan.

"With this." Hotaru said while holding up her new invention. "This is the Translator Collar. It is linked to the school wifi and has access to a translator. Whenever you speak, the top of the line voice changer will counteract the vibrations of your vocal cords. Then whatever you say will be translated to the set language and it will sound as though you are speaking. It's partner, the Translator Bracelet, similarly interacts the signals sent by your nerves to take the words you ever going to write and translates it so your hand writes the set language in the translated version." she said.

Mikan sighed knowing Hotaru would be of no help. She decided to go to the library tonight and take out some reference books in order to try and complete her homework. When she arrived at the library, she reached for a book that the librarian had recommended for French basics. When Mikan reached for the book, she was surprised when her hand was greeted by another one reaching for the same book. She was met by a greater surprised when she turned her head, only to be meet the crimson orbs of her boyfriend.

"Natsume what are you doing here?" asked Mikan.

"What does it look like, Polka?"

"Wait, could it be that you don't know French either?" Mikan asked.

"Why else would I be taking out a book on French basics?" Natsume asked, annoyed Mikan discovered him in this state.

"Why don't we study together then?!" asked Mikan. "I mean we'll probably never get a chance were we can learn something together like this again, considering your intelligence."

"So you finally realize your stupidty, Polka." Natsume smirked.

"Shut up you conceded fox!" Mikan pouted.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Natsume asked her while he held book in his hand.

Mikan similed and ran up to Natsume, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Natusme."  
>"Hm." Natsume turned his head and covered his face with his bangs as a blush crept onto his cheeks.<p>

The couple them proceeded to finding a place to sit, failing to notice a smirking Hotaru holding a camera.

**Well that's all for now. We will update all when our one-shot series is released. Until then take care! **

**Aira taking off! :3**


End file.
